x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm
Must See Episodes African Storm Personality Ororo is known for her calm personality and regal manner, and she was even worshipped as a Goddess in Africa due to her ability to summon the rains Physical appearance * Storms Outfits Powers and Abilities Power to manipulate and control the weather through psionic connection to air currents, water vapor, and natural electical energy on both large and small scales. Also able to sustain flight at high speeds and resist greater levels of heat and cold without any ill-effects Early Life As a young girl, Ororo Munroe's parents traveled with her to Africa, where they were killed in an air raid, leaving Ororo trapped in rubble. Though she eventually escaped, this ordeal left her with terrible claustrophobia. Wandering across Africa, she ended up in a Tanzanian tribe, where she discovered that she possessed the mutant ability to control the weather. She used this ability to give rain to the tribe during a severe draught, and they honored her as a goddess. When she left the tribe, the shaman Hungan began plotting to one day to steal her powers. Years later, Ororo became a graduate student in America, and after publicly using her powers to save a man from a car accident, was recruited by Professor Charles Xavier. Using her ability to channel lightning, she powered the first version of the Cerebro system, enabling Professor Xavier to locate a Canadian wildman known as Logan. Ororo went to find him, and convinced him to join with Xavier, over the objections of Magneto, who had broken with Charles Xavier to set up his own faction. Season 1 * Strategy X Charles Xavier and Storm show up at ayville High to smooth things over after Scott loses control of his powers and blows some stuff up. Xavier "adjusts" some thoughts and then they heads off to the train station to pick up Kurt Wagner who's come to join the school. Xavier sends Storm to "audition" Toad. When he shows up at the mansion she creates a killer storm and chases him into the mansion. He flies through a window and collides with Kurt. * Rogue Recruit A ninja sneaks into the X-Men mansion. Storm attacks him and ends up knocking him into the danger room. The ninja takes out some machinery before Charles Xavier calls for him to stop. Turns out to be Wolverine giving a demonstration for the students. He tells Storm that the mansions defenses were too easily breached and they talk about ways to boost security. During the flight Kitty talks to Jean Grey about how she thinks Scott is so "together" and cute. Kurt Wagner overhears them and acts jealous. He 'ports out to the front of the Blackbird trying to show off. He loses his footing and 'ports back into the Blackbird but slams into Kitty. Xavier tells him it's no place to be goofing off, and that he scared Kitty. Kurt apologizes but Kitty tells him to stay away from her. When the real Storm tries to help Rogue, Rogue absorbs her powers and loses control. She wrecks the graveyard and then 'ports away. The rest of the X-Men arrive at the graveyard and they figure out that Mystique was there causing trouble. Kurt and Storm come around and Kitty is so happy that Kurt is alright she runs up to him and hugs him, surprising all of the X-Men. * Speed & Spyke Ororo is at a high school basketball game watching her nephew Evan Daniels play. The coach makes Pietro Maximoff pass the ball to Evan and Evan makes the winning basket but gets knocked down. As he falls spikes grow out of his arms. He covers them and they disappear but not before Ororo notice. Storm watches Pietro walk off the court. Storm walks in on Pietro and Evan argue in the locker room about who's the better ball player, Pietro leaves and shw to Evan about his powers. Later at home she tries to talk him into coming to Xavier's school. He asks her to wait until the next morning before talking to his parents about it. Xavier contacts Storm and tells her Jean and Scott are coming to help. He also tells Storm that Cerebro picked up another mutant at the ball game. The next night Jean, Scott and Ororo all talk with Evan, and Evan's parents about him joining the X-Men. Evan is rude to them and takes off. They all watch him sneaks out of the house and heads back to the school. Everyone shows up at the jail to get Evan. Scott says that Xavier will use his influence to get him out if Evan will join the school, and he agrees. The next morning at breakfast the X-Men talk about Evan wanting revenge. At the mansion the X-Men are hanging out in the pool. Kurt cannonballs in and knocks Kitty off of her float. Xavier talks to Evan about how they're happy to have him. Evan jumps in the pool, lands on Kitty's float and pops it with his spikes. Xavier tells Storm that Evan fits in just fine. * Rogue Recruit The X-Men infiltrate a base at night. Shadowcat and Spyke take out the guard. ...Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. Xavier, Wolverine, and Storm fly towards the mountains in the Blackbird on their way to find Scott. Xavier tries to contact Scott telepathically, and then tells Storm and Logan that he's hurt. They're worried that they won't be able to find him in the white out of the blizzard. A beam blasts through the snow and the X-Men follow it. X-Jet arrives and Mystique flies off. They pick up Scott and Rogue as the bridge collapses. At the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique who is their principal. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. Season 2 Ororo chose the codename Storm, and has worked tirelessly in recruiting and teaching the younger mutants, including her own nephew, Spyke. However, Storm's African past soon came back to haunt her. Hungan had located her, and using Storm's claustrophobia against her, he worked magic to withdraw her elemental abilites into his mystical staff. The X-Men were able to defeat him when Spyke's shattered the crystal containing Storm's soul, and Storm's abilites were returned to her. Season 3 Soon after the "Day of Recovery", while the military was hunting the X-Men, Beast and Storm went to Congress and argued their case, while on the TV, the X-Men proved that they were the good guys by preventing the freed Juggernaut from destroying a dam and flooding a city. Season 4 Later in the year, Storm decided that the X-Men could use a break, and took most of them on a cruise. During the cruise, after having been outted as mutants, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Tabitha, and Amara all hopped ship and went to a small, volcanic island, where the inhabitants actually liked the mutants, rather than feared them. While there, Amara accidently tapped deeper into her powers than she knew she could, and activated the volcano. She was later able to use her powers to shut the volcano off, and the group returned to the ship to face a reprimand from Storm. After the rise of Apocalypse, Storm was captured by the immortal mutant and transformed into one of his Horsemen. She was brainwashed and outfitted with bio-tech that enhanced her powers. The X-Men were forced to fight their teacher, and in the end they prevailed, freeing Storm from Apocalypse's influence. She remains with the X-Men, teaching them and befriending them, and is fully dedicated to Xavier's dream of human-mutant coexistence. Notes Drawings of Storm Storm is claustrophobic. Unlike the comics, Storm is given a sister, who has a son named Evan. Other faces of the Storm Uncanny_-_storm.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Uncanny_-_Stormmy.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_Storm.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) X-men-StormII.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-men-StormI.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-Men_Phoenix-_Storm.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) New_Exiles_-_Ororo.png|'New Exiles' Lovers with Logan Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Storm.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men-_Strom.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Storm.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2-_Storm.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) Last_Stand_-_Storm.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Epic_Movie_-Srom.png|'Epic Movie' (2007) Origins_-_lil_g_storm.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) First_Class_-_Storm.png|'X-Men First Class' (2011) X-Men_Show-_Storm.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Storm.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Mad_-_Srom.png| MAD (2011) Anime_xmen_-Storm.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_Storm.png|'X-Men Legends' Game (2004) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Storm.png|'X-Men Legends II' Game (2005) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category: X-Men